Cloud's rampage
by Cheesey the Cat
Summary: Cloud is on a rampage. Join her in her little adventures of death, sorrow, guilt, and love. She is guilty after killing Swift, whom she was in love with. Now, she has to realize murder is not the way out, but instead her murderous future is growing.*Jay*
1. My Satisfaction

My Satisfaction

By

Cloud the Cat

He wailed, blood gushing from his mouth. My claws sunk deeper into his throat. Ripped fur and flesh surrounded us. I had ripped his throat in attempt to calm my anger and hatred for him. He stared at me, wild-eyed. His pupils growing smaller and smaller by the heartbeat.

"So long, my precious Swift," I snarled.

He managed to utter one last thing before he died," Why, Cloud? Why?"

Then he went limp beneath my claws and blood-soaked paws. Foam dripped from my mouth, and anger flared in my eyes. My lips curved into a smile. A burning fire of guilt, sorrow and love along with satisfaction steamed in my chest. I had murdered him. The center of all my anger and hatred. My loved one. I had hated and loved him. He was dead, murdered, gone. I could feel his presence beside me, watching his death scene. But I didn't care.

**I had succeeded.**


	2. Realize

Realize

By

Cloud the Cat

Fawn stumbled. I tore through the undergrowth after her.

"Don't hurt me!" she pleaded.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt much." I snarled.

"Y-y-you were the one who murdered Swift!" she stuttered.

I stopped, my claws sinking into the dirt.

"You're right. And it tore me apart. I was and am feeling guilty. The sorrow was too much. I thought I had succeeded, but, instead, I had failed. Fawn, it is tearing me apart. The guilt. The sorrow. The pain. Everything. Help me." I dropped to the ground.

Fawn stepped up.

"Cloud, it's fine. You killed him because you hated him, right?" she tilted her head.

I nodded.

"Then you need to stop hating him. His murder is killing you inside because you miss him. You like him and you killed him _because _you like him." she declared.

"Fawn, I miss Swift so much."I sniffed.

"Then tell him, Cloud," she ordered.

"How?" I asked.

"He's here watching. Hoping you won't murder another. He's willing you to realize you don't hate anyone. He's telling you that if you hate someone, that someone is yourself," she stated.

" You're right." I stood. My tail straightened and I set off. I felt Swift beside me and whispered," I'm sorry."


	3. Again

Again

By

Cloud the Cat

Blaze ran, me chasing her. She yelped as my claws met her sand-colored tail.

"Noooo! Please don't" she cried.

The blood trail ended as I cornered her. She slumped down into the gnarled roots of the tree. I crept forward.

"Why, Cloud? Why?" Blaze wailed.

I halted. Those were the same words Swift had spoken to me before he left. Before he left the body under my blood-covered paws.

"Swift?" I demanded.

"Wha-? Oh! Fawn told me about Swift!" Blaze meowed.

"Swift is here. He's watching me, but right now...I don't care. I will hurt you!" I bared my teeth, each one covered in a thick sheeting of blood.

I dove, scraping my claws against her ribs. She yowled, blood dribbling from her mouth. Her pupils grew small and I jumped back. She struggled to her paws, the collapsed.

"Don't k-kill me," she choked.

"Don't worry," I coaxed,"I'm just gonna give you some scars to remember me by."

I lashed out, my claws hooking her nose. Warm, sticky liquid hit my muzzle.

"Now to sweep you off your feet!" my voice was crazed.

My once again, blood-soaked paws swept under the poor sand-colored she-cat. She hit the ground, a sharp stick going through her side. Blaze's head fell to the ground. She was gone, dead. Once again, I had murdered while not even intending too. I started, my blood pumping as my paws thumped the lush grass. Swift raced alongside me.

"Swift,"I started,"I'm sorry. I had to. It was eating me. The blood I spill, it feels good. But killing you was a mistake, yet you have to know. I don't learn from my mistakes.


	4. Life Stealer

Life Stealer

By

Cloud the Cat

He snarled then yelped. My teeth met his stained throat. The warm, sticky sensation of blood bathed my tongue. He struggled against my tight and murderous grasp.

"No need to struggle, my dear Bone." I whispered.

"I won't as long as you promise me that you'll love me like I loved you," he managed to hoarsely whisper.

"I can't! I loved once! And I murdered him because I hated him too much!" I tightened my clasp on his weak throat.

The fire that had burned in my chest now blazed with rage. The flame lit up my eyes. My muzzle was covered in blood. Bone's blood. I had felt the same wonderful sensation of blood taste when I murdered Swift and injured Blaze. I was a murderer. Swift needed to know that. He couldn't change me. I was me. Bone went limp. His struggles could no longer be felt. My grip loosened, but I still held tight. Finally, I dropped him. Looking at his corpse, I felt a hollow emptiness inside. According to Fawn, I still needed to find a life, but according to me, this was my life. There was another I murdered, long before I had met Swift. Branch. Branch had been my half brother. He drove me insane so I murdered him, but nonetheless he was my brother and I had loved him. Swift was there. I knew that. Swift was always there, dreading the fact that I had killed another with my lust for blood.

Branch was no longer with as he had once been. Now I had Swift and Swift was enough. He ran with me, feeling the blood I had tasted. He felt bloodthirsty, murderous for a heartbeat, but no longer. He still hated it when I killed a cat that had no part or affect in my life. But Swift would have to get over it. That was me and I liked it. I was who I am.

**I was a Life Stealer.**


	5. Revenge

Revenge

By

Cloud the Cat

Flame chased me. He had hunted me down by the blood trail I had left from when I killed Bone.

"Revenge! This is for killing my brother Swift!" he yelled and charged at me.

I turned around and faced Flame with unsheathed claws and bared, blood-covered fangs.

"Why'd you kill him, Cloud?" he stopped in his tracks.

"Because I hated him!" I spat.

"That's not the only reason." he stated and lunged for me.

Flame bit hard on my tail, while I brought my two front paws down on his head as hard as I could. My claws sliced flesh and blood pooled around us. His blood.

"Don't kill my brother!" Swift pleaded.

"He came looking for a fight and he got one! He's gonna pay for ever messing with me!" I hissed.

My snapping jaws met his soft, exposed flesh. I could feel the skin rip beneath my powerful jaws. Flame screeched. I aimed a blow for his head and knocked him to the ground. I waited for him to struggle to his paws like Blaze.

"He's gone,"Swift whispered.

"No. He can't be. I didn't mean to kill him!" I wailed.

"You defened yourself. He came for a fight intending to take your life. Instead you took his. He should of known. You are a life stealer. You take the lives of others in attempt to calm your rage. Your rage is what drives you insane. You can't help it. You are you." Swift murmured.

I blundered through the forest in pursuit. Pursuit of my real life. The one I was meant to live.


	6. Change

Change

By

Cloud the Cat

Ivy lunged. Her claws sunk into my flesh. I screeched and shook. Ivy went flying through the air.

"You'll never murder me!" I snarled, a hint of challenge in my voice.

"Cloud, we don't have to fight!" Ivy yowled as my claws met her ear.

"You're afraid to loose! You're a coward!" I growled.

"You have to change, Cloud! I didn't come here for a fight! I came here to talk to you about Swift," she stated, dodging my blows.

My paw stopped, my claws not even a whisker-length away from her head.

"Swift doesn't want to talk! He wants me to change! But I don't want to CHANGE!" I snarled.

My claws connected to her eye, sending blood flying. She halted, tasted the air, then bolted. I followed. Followed her into a trap. She stood standing at Bluewhisker pond. A figure was appearing and I knew exactly who it was. It was Swift. Swift looked at Ivy then me. His gaze cold as ice and sharp as stone.

"Cloud, you have the nerve to kill others, but not the nerve to change?" Swift pondered.

"Swift! I have a right to kill! I kill for my own pleasing!" I shouted.

"Ah, yes. I know that. And you need to change," he responded.

I looked away from his harsh stare. He still glared at me. His eyes narrowed to slits.

"Very well. You may do what you please, but remember this. If you don't change, I will leave your side. No change is pain," he hissed.

I smiled and said,"No change is no pain!"

Then I charged at Ivy, sending her spinning across the frozen pond. My paws slammed hard onto the ice, knocking me over. I then slid Ivy into the water. Her struggles ceased and I knew my plan had worked. Her struggling, the freezing water, and the sacred pond had killed her. Like I said before.

**No change is no pain.**


	7. Black and White

Black and White

By

Cloud the Cat

When the full moon rose above my head, I knew something was wrong. This full moon was shining blue. An ominous feeling crept over me. Something was about to happen that would change my perspective of the time I killed Swift.

By now, Dragon was well above the trees, entering my thoughts. She knew she had had a powerful impact on me after Swift died. I knew she knew, everyone knew, but she knew something much more. That neither insanity, love, nor hatred caused me to murder him.

"Dragon!" I snap.

She drops from a branch she was hanging from and lands beside me.

"Yeah, Cloudy Heart?" she asks in her most innocent voice she could muster.

"Drop the act," I snarl," I know you know what drove me to kill Swift."

"Of course!" she says in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Then what?" I scoff.

She glances at me, and then her mind wonders off in the world she is always in.

"Cloudy Heart, you'll have to learn that for yourself," she starts to climb a tree," Because if I tell you, you'll never fully understand."

Then she's gone. I hear the leaves swish where she had been, but it never comes to me to follow her. But just as fast as she left, another figure is beside me.

"Pool," I snort in disgust.

"Yes, Cloud," Pool says calmly.

"What do you want?" I snarl.

"I want to talk to you about Swift," she replies.

"There's nothing to talk about," I say, dropping my head.

"You miss him," she says.

"I do not! I hate him and always will!" I protest.

"While that may be true, you also love him," she comments.

"Or maybe I don't love him and I just hate him," I snort.

"You should know! You do love him! You can't keep your feelings hidden forever!" she shouts.

This catches me off guard.

"You're right. My life is in ruins and I'm in love with Swift," I admit.

"See doesn't this make you feel better?" she asks.

"No, it doesn't," I reply dryly.

"Well, it should," she says coldly.

I start to run at this. I can feel the tears slip from my eyes. Running along the gravel path, I realize everything. I understand everything. Me killing Swift? I had an empty feeling inside me that needed to be filled. Instead I made the feeling bigger. Swift is running alongside me. I whisper his name. He whispers mine.

"Swift, I understand. But that doesn't mean I will stop killing. Murder calms me. It lets me escape. And when I escape, I feel like I could run forever. Never stop. Never ever again be hungry. Until I hunger for you. When I hunger for you, I just look beside me and there you are. In the same place I left you. You're in my heart and never will leave. Leaving my heart will cause pain to me. It will cause pain to others. So never leave me. Never ever leave me. Will you stay with me?" I choke down the tears.

"Always," he answers," Always loved you and always will."

Then we run. Together and forever, we are. We run until the burning pink flames of the sun engulf us.


	8. Thunder Comes First

Thunder Comes First

By

Cloud the Cat

I growl at a tree. The tree bares claw marks. Its scars were the only sign of where I was. I have no idea where I was and to make it worse the sky was growing gray and cloudy with the occasional scent of rain.

"Cloud, we have to go," murmurs Swift.

"I don't wanna," I complain.

"You have too," he states.

My paws snatch a leaf up and tear it to shreds. The stem breaks away from my claws. The cold drizzle turns to pounding rain. My eardrums beat along with the rhythmic sounds of the rain. Thunder ripples throughout the sky; it sends shivers through my body.

"Come on, I don't want you getting sick," Swift whispers.

"No, I can't. There's something about this place that is calling me," I mumble.

Then right as I said it, a shadow leaps over the bush.

"Thunder comes first," Pool whispers in my ear.

"Let's go," Swift says.

"I can't go, Pool's here," I say.

"Pool," Swift scoffs.

"What?" I snap.

"Pool can leave, I'm here. I'll protect you," Swift snarls.

The shadow attacks me, bowling me over. I growl and bite the attacker's paw. He screeches and bites my tail. I kick him off and pin him down.

"Who are you?" I snarl.

"I'm Thunder," it replies.

"Thunder?" I repeat.

"Yes, my name is Thunder and you are?" he asks.

"Cloud," I reply.

"Cloud?" he repeats.

I nod. He pushes me off gently and I let him. He rubs against me to get the rain off of his fur. I let out a small, rusty purr. He looks at me with certainty in his faithful green eyes.

"I think this is the beginning of something new, something good," I whisper.

I can hear Swift whisper urgently to me, telling me not to trust him.

"Birds come and go, so do clouds, but one cloud will stay. But a twist upon your life, this cloud is stained red, but you will love this cloud, and this cloud will love you. Its red life is overcome with white love. With this white love, this cloud will now know what life to live. What life to trust. What life to love. Any idea what this means?" Thunder asks.

I shake my head, but reply with the simple saying Pool told me.

"Thunder comes first."


	9. Day of Rain

Day of Rain

By

Cloud the Cat

It rains, harder than ever before. Thunder presses against me, blocking most of the wind and rain. The sharp rain feels like slivers of ice. Small little lights brighten and disappear again.

"We need to stop," Thunder announces.

I nod in agreement. Thunder leads me to a small crack in the rock wall that we've been following. We get inside and shake off the rain droplets that have embedded themselves inside our pelts. A cold blast of wind hits my rear, making me jump. No doubt it was Swift. Swift didn't like Thunder.

"Oh, Cloud, it's been so long!" Thunder purrs.

"For what?" I ask.

"A long time sense I've had something good. My life has had nothing but bad luck. Sense I met you, I'm sure this is something good, something better," he answers.

I let out a shaky purr. He licks my cheek with a frosty tongue.

"You cannot trust him!" Swift snaps.

"Why not?" I whisper.

"His name is Thunder! And every cat knows that if you play with Thunder, you get lightning. Lightning starts fire!" he snarls.

"This is something good! Something great! Something better than what I had with you!" I yell out loud.

Thunder looks at me with a questioning gaze.

"Bad dream," I say.

He nods as if he understands, then lays his head down on his paws. His breathing slows to a steady beat, so I know he's asleep. I get up, pad into the rain, and screech.

"My life is a living Dark Forest!" I scream to the sky.

"This is your Day of Rain," Pool says, exactly in sync with Swift.

"Day of Rain?" I ponder.

"Yes. The Day of Rain is a day dedicated to those who kill. The day means to those who kill a horrid day. This day is dedicated to those who died. Those who died under the claws of the murderers rise up to cause sorrow and pain to the murderers. The pain tears apart love. The sorrow tears apart life. But they have seemed to have mercy on you. You have fallen love with Thunder and your life is fine. Your only problem is Swift. Swift wants your Day of Rain to be the worst in years," Pool says.

"Not true!" Swift yells at Pool.

"You know it's true! You died and went to the Dark Forest!" Pool snaps.

I turn to Swift's figure.

"The Dark Forest?" I question with a hurt voice.

"Yes! I went to the Dark Forest! As much as I love you, I despised others. I murdered one. I murdered…Rock," he laughs.

"Rock? You were the one who killed my father?" I ask.

"Yes! And I regretted it!" Swift yells.

"Well, I hate you! Now, I really have a reason to hate you, a reason to murder you!" I scream.

"Cloud! Your Day of Rain has been frowned upon! Your Day of Rain was the first of thousands to go unprovoked. Your Day of Rain is the first of many to be perfect," Swift starts," You are a spark that sent the forest ablaze. A spark that burned the lives of many down. Their lives are now ashes, ashes in the ocean."

"My Day of Rain," I snap," My Day of Rain? My Day of Rain! I am a spark! A spark that will set you on fire."

I run into the cave, settle down beside Thunder, and whisper," I love you."

This is my perfect Day of Rain.


	10. As Swift as a Spotted Thunder Cloud

As Swift as

A

Spotted Thunder Cloud

By

Cloud the Cat

"Cloud, wake up," Thunder's gentle voice rouses me.

I grumble but rise. My fur is slightly tussled, so I sit and groom my pure white fur. Thunder looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"What?" I purr.

"I heard you yelling outside the cave," he starts," What was going on?"

"Nothing," my ice blue eyes take on the hard emotion of worry.

"Ok," he says, sounding suspicious.

My now groomed fur shines in the orange sun. I stretch my back and trot outside. The sky is green, silver, white, and brown. My tail wraps around me and I quickly bare my fangs.

"Cloud, I'm here and you are going to come with me when you leave," Swift murmurs evilly.

"I will never leave with you!" I hiss.

A bright purple light then shines on my fur. The colors in the sky start to spin. The spinning colors multiply into different colors until a huge spotted thunder cloud forms. The cloud is made up of many familiar colors.

"What is this?" I shout.

I'm in midair, floating. A cat face appears beside me, and then a body connected to the head.

"This is your life, Cloud," Pool says.

I take a look at the cloud again and realize that the colors symbolize my life. The golden color is Swift's fur and the black is his paws. The white is my fur. The gray is Thunder.

"I don't understand. Why is the cloud silver with white and brown spots? What about the green?" I ask Pool.

Pool laughs a little," That is you, my dear Cloud."

I tilt my head a little. I'm confused and Pool knows it.

"Tell me what this means!" I shout at Pool.

She shakes her head and disappears. I'm still floating, but suddenly I start to get a little higher. My flailing paws stop. My eyesight goes black and my breath is cut short, yet I'm still alive. My soul screams inside of me. My insides get closer together, then closer and closer. They get closer until my pure white body is nowhere to be found.

"What have you done? I'm a ghost!" I snarl with a pathetic voice.

Pool says nothing as she reappears. She just points with her muzzle at a flickering green light. The green light flows down like a waterfall. In the green light is a body. A silver and spotted body.

"Those are the same colors I just saw in that cloud," I whisper.

Pool nods. The body reaches down until it reaches me.

"Welcome to your new life, Spotty."


	11. Epilouge: A Dark Beginning

**Epilouge:A Dark Beginning**

**By**

**Cloud the Cat**

I stand silently, waiting at the back door of an abandoned house. The door slowly creaks open and I slink in. The air is musty and dry. My nostrils only search for one thing. My body. I had seen it drop when Spotty was being formed. They didn't take it away. Instead, Swift knew. He knew my prophecy had yet to be fufilled. My prophecy. My prophecy! I let my head back and moaned. I drop to the ground, my nostrils again taking in the scent of my body.

"Where is it?" I grumble, digging through trash with my ghostly paws.

My claws snatch on something heavy and furry. I bring one paw up. White fur is hooked between each claw. My body! I dig harder, bringing my body to the top. The trash must have covered my body's scent. I dip my head into my body and look around. It looks fine. I pull the rest of my ghostly form into my body and stand up. I shake the trash off my fur and look around. My nose catches a famalier scent. Swift.

"Swift, dear, you can come out now," I call sweetly.

A shadow comes through the door.

"You look beautiful, Cloud,"he purrs.

"Don't I?" I strut past him.

"Come on, Swift, we have to find someone," I hiss menacingly.

"Let's go, my dear one," Swift says.

I gallop away from the house, Swift behind. I'm faster than him, which is strange since I've been floating around for three moons. I swing my head back and forth searching for the scent. My nose picks it up and and I head off in that direction.

"Watch out, Spotty, because here I come."

**Did ya like it? Hope so! So if you did, review and I might write a sequel or take a request for anything.**

**Really, I just want to see if ya'll care enough to ask for a request, but oh well! I had fun writing this story!**


End file.
